Luna X Francis: One Shots
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: A one shot collection featuring your favorite characters from 'Francis and Snivy's Adventure', and 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'. Francis loves Luna, and Luna love Francis. See how these two share love in events, places, and memories. Some are when they were younger, while others were when a real life even happened. Content is rated from K to M. OC's accepted(unless noted).
1. Francis Saves Luna

Good afternoon everyone. This is the one shot series I was talking about a few weeks ago. In this series, its all about one shots on how Luna and Francis stay together. Weather if it is from 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure' or from 'Francis and Snivy's Adventure', you can expect a lot of love, tragedy, and of course, Francis saving Luna. At times, Francis is a human, and in others, Francis is a Snivy, but regardless of the case, he will still save Luna in times of need. Here we go, and I do not own anything.

Characters from Pokemon, YuGiOh 5Ds, OC's, Tales of Graces f

Today's one shot:

Jack, who is Luna's father, hates Luna because Luna loves pokemon. Jack plans to kill Luna on the night she the pokemon television show comes on. What he does not know is that Francis is in the house to save Luna.

Location: Los Angeles (Luna's house)

Date: October 12th, 2013

Time: 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM

Main Characters:

Jack- Luna's father (27 years of age). He hates Francis from the pokemon program.

Luna- A girl who loves to watch pokemon. She is a character who is from YU-GI-OH 5D's (10 years old)

Francis- Saves Luna from her fathers anger (Age: 9)

SUPPORTING CAST

Leo- Pokemon Show Actor

Jennifer Alexander- Show Actress

Jennifer Talavera- Director

LOS ANGELES

TIME: 6 PM

DATE: Saturday, October 12th

LUNA'S HOUSE

It was a lovely night in the Los Angeles area with clear skies, and a 5 mile per hour breeze. A house in Downtown Los Angeles is filled with noise at this late hour, and this house is where this story begins.

INSIDE THE HOUSE (LUNA'S ROOM)

A girl named Luna is getting ready to watch a pokemon television special that airs on this night. She had o fess up to watch the show as a special award will be handed out to a viewer who can dress up as his or her favorite character, and send a photo. She goes to the restroom to change into a blue t shirt with the words 'Kindness is to be shared….' in the middle, white shorts that read ' Kindness can not be bought' on the left side, and ' Kindness is a gift' on the right side. She loved these words as these words were said by her favorite character, Francis, who plays as a pokemon trainer from Los Angeles. She comes out from the restroom to get a chair to watch the show, but as she got out, her dad, Jack got mad at her costume option.

"LUNA! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS WHIT THAT COSTUME! " Jack yelled as he got ready to throw a punch at Luna.

Luna moves out of harms way to force Jack to hit the bathroom door. He was not happy because Luna is dressing up as a character who likes kindness, and who is a boy. Luna fights back, and defends kindness.

"Dad, don't you know that kindness is a gift, and you can't buy it? Kindness is a virtue that I have, and Francis has." Luna said as she defends her favorite characters beliefs.

*"FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE FOR THAT!" Jack yelled as he tries to attack Luna again

*This line should be very familiar to you. It's the same line from 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'

Luna cannot believed what she just heard from her own father about her favorite character from the show. She just wanted to attack back, but that would mean disobeying her father, but she could not let her father attack her favorite character like that.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!" Luna yelled making sure that she will defend he favorite character

"I WILL KILL FRANCIS TONIGHT!"" Jack yelled as he ran downstairs to try to get to the show's headquarters

Luna runs after her father to make sure that she can defend the character she loves. Little did Luna know, that tonight's episode is going to be filmed at the house, and someone was about to save her from injuries.

(LUNA'S HOUSE- 1ST FLOOR- GUEST ROOM)

Francis and the team from the pokemon show are getting ready to go live on air to begin the show. Francis will be the one to announce the winner for the 'Dress like a Hero' contest in the beginning of the program. The team checks their surroundings to make sure the areas are clear before starting the countdown to show time. Francis heard a noise from outside the room, and called off the countdown to investigate. The team knows that Francis can save people from harm.

SCRIPT MODE

Francis: Time out please. I heard something outside

Leo: Ok. I heard it too.

Talavera: Another save for the hero?

Francis: Maybe.

Talavera: Go for it.

STORY MODE

Francis heads outside the room, and hides under a table making to be sure that he cannot be seen. The noise comes closer, and it is of a girl, and a man arguing with each other about him being killed for kindness. Francis knows that if he gets caught, he will be killed as he sees a knife, and a sword in the distance. He hears the conversation continue.

SCRIPT MODE

Luna: Francis does not deserve to die! Kindness is to be spread, not to be taken away!

Jack: Watch me little 10 year old! I will kill Francis right now!

Luna: you wouldn't dare to!

Jack: I will!

STORY MODE- FRANCIS'S POINT OF VIEW

I saw the girl and her father arguing, but when I saw the girls costume, I knew we came to the right place. She is the winner of the contest. I also saw a tile that might be a trap. I saw the man press a button, and that activated a trap. The trap was designed to make the tile look like a spiring, but this spring is to hit you on the head to knock you unconscious in one hit. I waited for my moment to save the winner of the contest..

STORY MODE- NORMAL

Jack has just pressed the button to attempt to knock Luna unconscious via a spring trap. Luna braced herself for an impact, but as the spring neared her, the contact never came. When she opened her eyes from the brace, she could not believe who she saw unconscious on the floor. The person who was unconscious on the floor had the exact same outfit as she was wearing, but the gender is switched. Luna knows who this is. He is her favorite pokemon show character, Francis.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luan yelled as she attracted the entire pokemon show group from the room behind her

GUEST ROOM

SCRIPT MODE

Leo: You hear that?

Alexander: Sounded like a girl

Talavera: Lets check it out.

STORY MODE

The entire pokemon show team went to the sound of the girl, and they found Francis unconscious, and a spring. They concluded that Francis saved the girl from falling unconscious. The man in front of them had a sword ready to try to attack the unconscious Francis.

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE NOW!" Jack yelled as he attempted to swing the sword at the unconscious Francis.

Jack runs toward the unconscious hero, and attempts to kill Francis by slashing his throat, but Francis somehow revives and blocks the attack with his right arm. Francis yells in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain while taking the attack.

Francis tries to stay conscious, but of the second time, he falls unconscious, but not before he saved the girl that would eventually be his human girlfriend in 'Francis the Snivy's Advenrure'. Luna yells the two words that no one likes (especially if you read 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled making Jack run out of the house.

NEXT ONE SHOT: Love at First Home Run

Summary: Luna and Francis love the L.A Dodgers, but Jen, Luna's mom does not allow them to go. Luna and Francis sneak out of the house to go to Dodger Stadium with their tickets. Jen follows them, and tries to injure Luna, but Francis saves Luna from injures, and a chance to see Juan Uribe hit the home run to send the Dodgers to the NLCS (National League Championship Series).

Chracters;

Francis and Luna- Friends/ relationship (Francis is now 11 years old, and Luna is 10 years old). Has first kiss after Juan Uribe hits the home run

Jen- Luna's mom

SUPPORTING CAST

Juan Uribe (Los Angeles Dodgers)- Hits the home run to send the L.A Dodgers to the NLCS

Opal- Francis's friend/ Dodgers fan

DATE OF ONE SHOT: NEXT WEEK


	2. Love at First Home Run

Hello, and welcome to the next Luna X Francis one shot story. Here are the elements, and I do not own anything

Summary:

Francis and Luna love the Los Angeles Dodgers (LAD) baseball team. They want to go to the game, but Jen, Luna's mother, does not want them to enjoy the thriller of a ball game. Francis and Luna sneak out, only to find Jen at the entrance of the ball park ready to injure Luna, but Francis saves the day again.

Characters (Main):

Luna- 11 year old girl who is in love with Francis/ Dodgers Fan

Francis: ( Human Version) 10 year old boy who loves to protect Luna/ Dodgers Fan since 2004

Jen: Luna's mother who does not want Luna and Francis to go to see a ball game

Characters (Supporting Cast):

Opal- A girl who is friends with Luna and Francis/ Dodgers Fan (OC of Galaxina the Seedrian)

Juan Uribe- Los Angeles Dodgers Player who hits the home run to send the Dodgers to the National League Championship Series (NLCS)- Real Life event/ Real life person

Matt Kemp- LA Dodgers player who gives Francis, Luna, and Opal tickets to the game (Real life person)

Terra the Riolu- Commentator for the game

Here we go.

LOS ANGELES, CA

It is a nice day in Los Angeles, 79 degrees, with sunny skies. Birds help wake up the people with their beautiful song of joy. On this day in a house in the Downtown area, a boy and a girl are ready for a day that has Dodgers written all over it. They are excited to go. This house is where this one-shot begins.

FRANCIS AND LUNA'S HOUSE- GAME ROOM

Francis and Luna just woke up, thanks to the bird song from the birds outside their 2 floor house. They know that this is a special day as they have Los Angeles Dodgers tickets, thanks to a package in the mail days ago delivered by LA Dodgers player, Matt Kemp, The young couple hid the tickets due to the fact that Luna's mother, Jen, did not want them to go to a thrilling ball game. They talk about the game and how it will change Los Angeles weather if they win or lose.

" This game is going to be a good game to watch live at the stadium" Luna said as she hugs Francis

" I can tell. It will be a fun night, but we have to make sure your mom doesn't see us" Francis said as he got serious

"This game will change Los Angeles. The Dodgers have not been to the NLCS for a while" Luna said as she puts on her Dodgers shirt.

"This would be a sweet thing for Los Angeles" Francis said as he puts on a Dodgers T-Shirt with the word '*Puig', and the number 66 on the back

*Puig= Yasiel Puig of the Dodgers. He wears number 66 during the games.

While Luna and Francis were talking to each other about the game, Jen, Luna's mother, comes in with a very angry look. They know that Jen was listening from the outside of their room.

"YOU BETTER NOT GO TO *DODGERS STADIUM TONIGHT!" Jen yelled with a angry voice.

"We want to see the game!" Luna yelled trying to defend her portion of the argument.

"IF YOU GO TO THE GAME…I WILL KILL YOU!" Jen yelled running out of the game room

Luna and Francis did not like the death threat. They know that if they want to see the game, they have to sneak out of the house. Fortunately, Opal was there in the next room, and she also had to ticket to the game. She goes to the game room wearing her Dodgers T- Shirt, blue shorts, blue shoes, and a blue arm band to support the 'Boys in Blue'.

"I heard what your mom said, and I do not want you to die Luna, but if you want to see the game, we all have to sneak out" Opal said getting the tickets from Luna, and Francis.

"The game is in 5 hours" Francis said as he checked his phone for the Dodger game times.

"Alright, lets plan it out" Opal said as she got a pen and paper.

*Dodgers Stadium- The Los Angeles Dodgers home field in Los Angeles of the 110 freeway. Also known as 'Chavez Reviene'.

TWO HOURS BEFORE THE GAME- FIRST FLOOR- LIVING ROOM

The team of Luna, Francis, and Opal are now in the living room. It is 2 hours before the game begins. They plan to leave in 30 minutes, but what they don't know is that Jen is at the stadium hiding a gun ready to kill Luna. Opal knows that Jen is dangerous with the gun in hand.

"I hope that your mom is not there" Francis said being very serious about the matte

"I hope not" Luna said while hugging Francis.

"We check in at the back of the stadium to avoid detection from Jen" Opal said as she drew on the paper

"The security guards are friendly and will help us out" Luna said as she holds onto Francis's hand

"If we wan to arrive early, we move now" Opal said as she got the car ready.

The three friends head to the car, and to Dodger Stadium not knowing that someone will play hero before entering the stadium.

DODGER STADIUM- 10 MINUTES AFTER THE GAME STARTED

The team has arrived at the stadium parking lot. They arrived 10 minutes after the game started due to heavy traffic on the freeway. The starting lineups had already been announced, and the 2nd inning was just beginning. The friends now head to the back hoping to avoid Jen, but they have no idea that Jen is now at the back ready to kill Luna as soon as she entered the security checkpoint. The team heads toward the back.

2 MINUTES LATER

The team has reached the back security checkpoint . The security officers checked their bags, but before the team was allowed in, Jen pop up from one of the seats, and pulls out her gun, and pulls the trigger, hoping to hit Luna. Francis sees the bullet heading straight for Luna's head, and goes in front of her to take the hit. Jen hides behind the seat hoping to avoid detection, but Luna yells the two words that catches the attention of the security guard, and the words she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled attracting attention

Luna sees Francis bleeding on his arm, and calls a police officer. The police officer can tell that this situation is very critical. He decides to call the *bullpens, and *Dough-outs of both teams to halt the game due to the emergency situation.

* Bull Pen- This is where pitchers practice their pitching before entering the game upon the managers request. Should the manager need a pitcher, he will call the bullpen from the dough-outout with a phone

*Dough-out- The is where the players, coaches, and equipment are in place. All players wait their turn . This is also called in baseball terms, 'The Hole' since each inning begins with three batters. Here is the terms, and order of batters.

1) AT BAT: This means that this particular player is batting at this time

2) ON DECK: This player is next to bat. The player is located in a circle with the team logo

3) IN THE HOLE: This player is 3rd to bat (coming from dough-out)

4) 4-9: 4th though 9th in order (if 2 or less outs are recorded)

The police officers now call the bullpens and dough-outs.

DODGERS BULLPEN/ DOUGH-OUT-

SCRIPT MODE

The phone rings and the manager answers

Manager: Hello Coach, Do you need a pitcher?

Officer: Hello Dodgers Manager, we have a emergency situation unfolding in the stands. Please halt the game

Manager: Yes sir.

The Dodgers Manager heads to the field to tok to the umpires.

2 MINITES LATER

All the fans are leaving the stadium to the parking lot to get to safety. Luna and Opal carry Francis to a nearby Dodgers based hospital. They know that Francis has saved Luna from injuries. Francis tries to stay conscious, but all the blood loss added up, and Francis falls unconscious.

8 HOURS LATER- TOP OF THE 8TH INNING (12: 30 AM- SATURDAY )

After 8 hours of the emergency , the police officers arrested Jen for killing 10 innocent fans, and attempting to injure 79 people, including Francis, who tool the shot to save Luna. The fans were allowed to return to the stadium. Luna and Opal stay in the hospital to monitor Francis's condition as he is still unconscious from the shot. Luna knows that Francis has saved her life as she hugs her unconscious hero.

10 MINUTES LATER- BOTTOM OF THE 8TH INNING- SCORE: 3-2 (OPPONENT WINNING)

The team of Opal and Luna has just seen the score board and they hope that someone can come up big. As the next batter was announced, Francis revives, 8 hours after he saved Luna from injuries.

"Where am I?" Francis asked as he sirs awake

"We are at the Dodgers Hospital inside the stadium. You saved my life from my mother, who is now in jail"Luna said as she hugs Francis

"Thank you for helping me my love" Francis said as Luna was surprised

"No Francis, the thanks should be coming from me because you saved me from pain, and yes I am your love" Luna said as she hugs Francis

"COMING TO THE PLATE…JUAN URIBE!" the announcer yelled

SCRIPT MODE

STRIKES (S): 0

BALLS (B): 0

OUTS (O): 2

Terra the Riolu: Juan Uribe represents the go-ahead run as Matt Kemp is on base. Here comes the first pitch from the pitcher. Juan attempts a bunt, but fouls it away.

STRIKE 1

Terra: We should mention that 3 Dodgers fans are watching us on TV from the Dodgers Hospital as 1 of them was hurt during the emergency situation. Our prayers go out to them. The 0-1 pitch on the way, and Uribe bunts it foul.

STRIKE 2

Juan Uribe talks with Yasiel Puig.

Puig: Go for it (What he really said)

Uribe: For my 3 fans in the hospital

Puig: Who are they

Uribe: Francis, Luna, and Opal

Puig: Francis saved Luna I heard

Uribe: Wow, he is amazing

Terra: Uribe is ready at the plate now after a little discussion. The pitcher is ready, and throws a ball in the middle, and Uribe hits it, and this ball is a high fly ball to left field, and if it stays fair, it is gone. The ball drops down and clears the wall, fair, and GONE! A 2 run HOME RUN to take the lead.

REACTIONS- ALL OF STADIUM

"HOME RUN! NLCS TIME"

"BOYS IN BLUE!"

"NLCS HERE WE COME"

FRANCIS, LUNA, AND OPAL

The team was very happy as the Dodgers took the lead, and eventually won the game to advance to the NLCS. Luna and Francis kissed each other.

NEXT ONE SHOT: Francis's Sacrifice

Hint: Francis dies to save Luna

Rating: M-1 (Blood and death- The heroic way)

Summary: Francis and Luna go one on one in the Gamers 2013 Finals in Los Angeles, but Kuja (Final Fantasy IX Character) attempts to kill Luna, but Francis sacrifices himself to save her.

WARNING: This is a potential ending to 'Francis The Snivy's Adventure, therefore, it MIGHT contain spoilers


	3. Luna's Hero

Welcome to the next one shot featuring Francis and Luna. Here are the features. I do not own anything

Summary: Luna and Francis, a young pair who are at the GAMERS 2013 final match are battling each other for the trophy. While the battle was going on Kuja, a 19 year old warrior from Final Fantasy IX tries to kill Luna as she was going for the win, but Francis takes the hit to save Luna.

ANNOUNCEMENT: This will be a short one shot

Hints:

A. Francis dies to save Luna

B. 'Francis The Snivy's Adventure' Story Hint: While Francis is a human in this one shot, some of the lines are from the main story.

C. Spoiler Alert: While the GAMERS 2013 FINALS are not in the main story, the way that Kuja is going to kill Francis are similar to the main story, and could appear in the main story, This will trigger the spoiler alert

D. Even if Francis dies in this one shot, it has no effect. He will still be alive in the next one shot

CHARACTERS:

HEROES

Luna- 10 year old girl who competes in the GAMERS 2013 Final. In a relationship with Francis

Francis- 9 year old boy who dies to protect Luna.

ENEMIES

Kuja- 19 year old man (From FInal Fantasy IX) who kills Francis (Francis protecting Luna)

HERE WE GO

GAMERS 2013 FINAL- LOS ANGELES, CA- MONDAY SEPTEMBER 12. 2013)

Los Angeles, the city of angels. This is also home to the GAMERS 2013 pokemon tournament final. Two players by the names of Francis and Luna are facing each other for a chance to win a trophy and 100,000 poke dollars. The thing is that they live in the same house, so it is like a win-win. The Los Angeles stadium is ready to rumble as this one shot begins there.

L.A STADIUM- FINAL ROUND- 1 POKEMON REMAINING

Francis and Luna are now down to their last pokemon to play with. They know that someone is a win away from the trophy. Francis is using his Buizel, while Luna uses her Squirtle. Luna knows that this final match is a tackle VS tackle matchup since both pokemon are water types. Luna gets first move as the battle continues

L.A STADIUM PARKING LOT

Kuja, a 19 year old teen from Final Fantasy IX (9), is at the parking lot ready to carry out an evil deed in the stadium. He plans to kill Luna for no reason at all. He brings with him a sword, a magic button, and a knife. Kuja's plans to cut Luna's arms, and legs off her body, and destroy any traces of Luna, but he has no idea that a hero will be made today.

"(I will kill you Luna, and will destroy any trace of you)' Kuja taught to himself as he gets ready to try to kill Luna.

INSIDE THE STADIUM

Francis and Luna are still battling each other for the trophy. They know that the next attack is big as each of their pokemon are down to their last life points allowed. It is now Luna's turn, and her called move is Tackle. The move is launched but as Luna's Squrtle attacked, a sword from out of no where is headed toward Luna's right arm. Francis takes action to save his love. He steps in front of Luna to take the sword to take the attack on his arm. The sword goes straight through his arm, and the sword cuts it ff. Luna yells thawed hated words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled getting everyones attention

Luna knows that Francis is bleeding badly. She also notices that the sword has cut off Francis's right arm. She then sees her nightmare right in front of her, Francis's death chance, and her main story rival, Kuja. The referee has called off the match to assist Luna. Luna rise to see if Francis is going to stay alive, but the nearby doctor confirms Luna's nightmare.

"Im sorry Luna, but Francis's chances of survival is almost 0.I can tell how you feel about that, but he saved you from this predicament' The nurse said as Luna began to cry

Kuja saw that Luna is crying, and takes advantage the situation.

"So, the girl has finally cried now that her love died" Kuja said while taunting Luna

"KUJA! WHAT YOU DONE IS VERY EVIL! YOU KILLED A BOY WHO REPRESENTS KINDNESS! YOU WILL PAY!" Luna yelled with her 10 year old voice

Kuja was not letting off as he continues to taunt Luna

"FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE ANYWAY! THAT IS FOR KISSING A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED FOR HER KISSING THE BOY!" Kuja yelled trying to taunt Luna further.

"FRANCIS IS INNOCENT! MARK MY WORDS! HE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE! HE IS A HERO FOR SAVING ME!" Luna yelled defending her friends heroism.

The referee and the security guards escort Kuja out of the stadium. The crowd knows what happened. They know now that Francis dies a hero.

MONTHS AFTER FRANCIS'S DEATH

A) The GAMERS CUP was named the Kindness cup to honor the kind people, but this was based on what happened that fateful day

B) Kuja is arrested for 1 murder, but this murder was brutal enough for the qualification of the death penalty (DP)

NEXT ONE SHOT: Goals Day

Summary: Luna, Francis, and Jennifer Talavera play a friendly game of soccer at Francis's house, but Gengar surprises everyone at the house and knocks Francis unconscious, and his chances to go a perfect 14 game season into the playoffs. Without Francis in the lineup, the team looks to Luna, Jennifer, and Leo to help the season.

DATE OF ONE SHOT: Next Friday


	4. Angel Sun Helps the Victims: Part 1

Welcome to the next one shot featuring Francis X Luna. In today's one shot

Summary: Francis and Luna help the victims of the powerful Typhoon in the Philippines, but Gengar steals 90 percent of the items, and knocks Francis unconscious. Team Angel Sun now has to continue without the unconscious hero to fulfill the mission at hand.

This is part 1 of this one shot. Next part is on Friday

I don't own anything

Note: Francis is human in this one shot

CHARACTERS- HEROES

Francis and Luna- Boyfriend/ Girlfriend helping the victims via relief organization.

*Francis knocked unconscious via Gengar

American Red Cross- A relief organization to help victims of natural disasters

Filipino Red Cross- The Relief Organization in the Philippines .

Team Angel Sun- Team from 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'.

*Leader: Francis the Snivy/Francis the human

CHARACTERS- VILLAINS

Gengar- Knocks Francis unconscious/ Steals 90 percent of the items going to the Philippines

Here we go

START LOCATION: LOS ANGELES, CA- DOWNTOWN

It is a nice 80 degree day in the Los Angeles Basin where a team of a boyfriend and girlfriend are wearing their 'Humihingi kami ng pamilya' (We are family) T-Shirts, and their red cross shorts. They are wearing these costumes due to the fact that today they will go to the Los Angeles Red Cross Station to donate supplies to the Philippines. The Islands were devastated by a Typhoon (Hurricane) last week. Downtown Los Angeles is the location of the Red Cross Headquarters, and that is where the one shot begins.

"Luna, lets go to the red cross station to donate supplies to the Phillipinnes. They need help after the disaster that struck there" Francis said as he carries his donation bag on his back

"Of course Francis. You know, you are very kind to the team. Team Angel Sun loves you for that. We will donate as much as we can to the islands" Luna said as she hugs Francis.

The duo are now on their way to the station in Los Angeles which is now just a 10 minute walk from the Staples Center in Downtown. The duo knows that everyone in LA will try their best to contribute to the relief effort, but one individual, a pokemon, spots the duo walking to the station. It is looking at Francis very intently, and thinks about an evil plot against him.

"FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE" The pokemon taught to itself

RED CROSS STATION IN DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

The duo has arrived at the station in downtown to start donating to the Philippine islands. They also see very familiar faces they know. They are the rest of team Angel Sun.

"Hi everyone" Luna said as she hugs Opal, and Jennifer Talavera

"Hi Luna, and Francis. You two came on time" Opal said as she brought out a check worth 50,000 poke dollars (30,000 dollars in the U.S)

"Nice donation Opal. Lets add it to the funding" Francis said as he brought out his donation items.

"What are you donations?" Leo asked very excitedly

"Im donating 20 cans of corned beef, 10 pounds of isda (fish), 30 water bottles, 2 rounds of clothing, and 200 U.S dollars" Francis said as he grabbed all the bags from outside

"Wow Francis, you are amazing" Luna said as she brought out a check worth 100 dollars

"You too Luna" Francis said as he hugs Luna

"The Fillipino Red cross is helping out by donating the goods to the people" Jennifer Alexander said as she hugs her human counterpart, Jennifer Talavera

"Nice" Francis said as he talks with the other team Angel Sun members

The team continues to donate what they can for the Philipinnes, but as the team was donating, an unknown shadow came inside the center, and sneaked behind Francis. The figure is aiming for Francis's right leg. Luna has no clue that her boyfriend is about to be attacked until Francis sensed something wrong.

"Luna, I have a feeling that I am being watched" Francis said feeling scared

"No one followed us in' Luna said as she hugs Francis

Luna was declared wrong after a noise was heard behind them. Luna moves behind Francis, but as soon as the figure attempted to attack Luna, Francis steps in to take the attack on his right leg. Luna knows that her boyfriend has saved her from harm as she yells the hated words to alert the team members.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled getting attention from the team in room 4

Francis falls unconscious after the impact due to blood loss on his right leg.

ROOM 4- JENNIFER TALAVERA AND ALEXANDER

The two Jennifers are taking a break in room 4 from putting the donation items in the boxes when they heard the hated words yelled by Luna. They know that Francis has saved Luna from danger again. They go outside to the main hall to check up on the hero. While they were walking out, the same shadow that attacked Francis's leg is now inside room 4 to steal donations.

UPDATE ON MONEY DONATIONS

Total Money Donations at this point: 30,300 U.S Dollars

The Shadow Steals 27,270 dolllars

Left in Donation Pool: 2,030 dollars

UPDATE ON FOOD DONATIONS

Total Food Donations: 60 pounds of food items

The shadow stole 54 pounds of the food items

Left in Donation pool: 6 pounds (2 cans of corned beef, and 4 pounds of isda (fish)

MAIN HALL

As soon as the Jennifer group entered the main hall, they saw Francis unconscious due to blood loss. Jennifer Talavera tries to use her white magic skills to heal and revive fFrancis, but nothing happened, and her magic powers are sucking the life out of her. She knows that she is in danger of falling unconscious if she continues using her magic, but she does not give in, and continues her magic act. She continues using Cura on Francis, but it dose not work, and she heavily breathing. Jennifer has a observation on the situation.

"Luna, I think the shadow….attacked Francis…so hard. It is hard…to heal him" Jennifer said in her weakened state

"Im sorry Luna, but Francis;'s blood loss is severe. We have to take him to the hospital, but I will tell you now. The nurse has evacuated him, and he will not die from this" Nurse Karla said arriving at the center

"I understand. I just hopes he wakes up soon. He is a hero" Luna said as she hugs her unconscious boyfriend

2 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS- ROOM 4

Team Angel Sun, with the exemption of Francis goes to room 4 of the center. Inside, they see the donation box, but what they found inside was 10 percent of what is left of everyones donation. Luna notices that only 2,030 dollars from Opal's donation, and 6 food items from Francis is what is left.

"Francis fell unconscious because of blood loss, and now 90 or so percent of what we all donated is missing" Luna said getting upset

"90 percent of the money is gone from the box, and most of that was from Opal" Leo said as he hugs his sister

"Almost all the food donation is missing. All is left is 6 pounds, and all of the food donation is by Francis" Opal said as she looks in the box

"I can tell who stole the items" Luna said with determination as she sees a note with fear all over it

The team is looking at the note, and with good reason. It brings back a nightmare.

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE TONIGHT WITH NO TRACES OF HIM BEHIND!' the note read

Friday Special: Can Team Angel Sun restore all the donations, and send them by the deadline? Will they do it without their hero? Will Gengar (the shadow) kill Francis? Find out this Friday after chapter 81 of the main story.


End file.
